A Beautiful Mess
by blue.eyed.lullabye
Summary: When Yuki invites Machi over for dinner, she begins to panic. Yuki's house is always so clean and perfect! She could barely stand to stay in it for a few minutes, let alone a few hours! But, Yuki foresaw her fears and decides that he would do something about it. One-shot, Rated for very mild swearing, YukixMachi, And reviews are always appreciated!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket….plain and simple.**

**A/N: WARNING! CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS! I advise that you DO NOT read this if you haven't finished the manga! But if you do…..don't say I didn't warn you…**

**Alright! So anyways….second Fruits Basket fic I have written. YukixMachi isn't my absolute favorite couple….but it's still cute. So when this idea came to me I HAD TO DO IT! This story takes place before the end of the manga where Yuki gives Machi the key to his apartment, and before they have graduated. I am also going to ignore 'san' or 'chan' or any other of those titles. I apologize if Machi seems out of character, but I find her to be a very difficult character to capture. Please enjoy it!**

**A Beautiful Mess**

"_Would you accompany me to dinner tonight, Machi?" Yuki asked her in a smooth, calm voice. His eyes stared straight into hers, smoldering her._

_She remained quiet for a moment. "Yes." Her answer was simple; short._

_Yuki's face lit up at the acceptance of his invitation. "I'm glad." He said to her as he pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket. The edges of it appeared to be torn; as if he had ripped it from a notebook or yesterday's homework assignment. He extended his arm towards her, offering the slip. She took it slowly and stared at the distinct scrawl that belonged to the kind boy in front of her. "Those are the directions to my house." He told her happily._

His house? Oh no! _She thought in a panic, remembering previous trips to his household. His very _clean_ household. His perfect house. She had barely been able to stand in it for more than a few minutes then. _

_The first time she had walked home with him. Ha had had to run home after school quickly before the student council meeting and asked her to come with. Of course she had agreed to go; not wanting to seem rude. Walking down the dirt path with him was nice. The wind was lightly rustling through the trees, and the only sound other than the leaves being rustled was their feet lightly tapping against the dirt path. When they arrived at their destination she gazed upon his house. It was very nice, and still pretty traditional. _

_They had walked up closer and Yuki had slid the door to the side so that she could walk in. After one more set of sliding doors, though, she was wishing she hadn't come along._

_The inside of the house was one of the most clean and perfect places she had ever seen. It was worse than the school. The table was spotless, all of the chairs facing it while at the same time being pushed in neatly. There wasn't a single item on the floor that shouldn't have been there, and the pictures that hung on the wall were impeccably straight. But, what upset her the most was Tohru Honda. She was just inside of the house, not three feet away from her, scrubbing and scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees._

_Machi had felt like she needed to leave immediately, before she went crazy. The only thing that was on her mind was that she HAD to walk all over the nice clean floor. She wanted to track as much dirt as possible; disrupt the perfect looking floor with a trail of ugly footprints. But, when she remembered who's house it was, she restrained herself as good as she could. But, she couldn't resist taking a tiny half step on the floor while Yuki was upstairs retrieving what he needed. Tohru saw her, but Machi apologized and played it off as an accident. Tohru simply smiled and cleaned the dirt off of the floor; she cleaned up Machi's one simple comfort. Thankfully, Yuki was quick and they left soon after._

"_Be there at 6:00." Yuki said, pulling her out of her flashback. She looked into his face and tried to hide all traces of worry._

"_Yes, I will be." She agreed to his request, still not entirely sure that she would be able to spend her evening there. Tohru was quite possibly the best housekeeper there was; she always made sure that the house was perfect._

"_Good. I look forward to your company." Yuki said, quickly turning so that he could prepare things for the night._

_Machi was left standing there all alone, staring at the torn slip of paper._

/

Machi was sitting on the floor of her messy, very imperfect, house. In her hands she held the very same slip of torn paper that Yuki had given here mere hours before. How was she supposed to go to his house that evening? Not only did she fear the perfect domain, but she was also worried about being around Yuki. She always was very nervous, and now that she would be with him for an extended period of time in such a setting, she wasn't quite sure how things were going to go. She wasn't even quite sure she would know what to talk about with him.

But then it hit her that it probably wouldn't only be her and Yuki there alone. His family would most likely be joining them as well. She wasn't entirely sure if that made the situation better or worse. Perhaps it would be easier to converse? Or maybe it would be more awkward than it already would have been had it only been her and Yuki. But then again, she was spending most all of her time with him lately, it couldn't be that bad.

But then again, it could.

Machi stared at her phone in the cluttered corner. The longer she stared at it, the more appealing the idea of calling and canceling became. She stood up and walked over pile upon pile of junk and made her way to the phone, standing over it and staring down. She reached out her hand and rested it on the smooth back of the phone, hesitating. After she gathered up her courage, she walked away from it, deciding to not call and cancel. She really wanted to go. She wanted to see Yuki. But she didn't want to be in that house.

Could she?

Maybe she could. If Yuki stayed by her side the whole time. Maybe he could comfort her? Like the time he had broken the chalk in the perfect box, just because he knew it bothered her. After that she had honestly felt much, much better. He really was very comforting. So why was she still nervous in his presence?

She walked over to the mirror she had hanging upon the wall. She had long ago cracked it, finding the smooth reflective material of it to be overwhelming. She stared at the broken reflection of herself, her face breaking in the cracked places and morphing; spreading out unnaturally. She brought her hand up and touched her cheek, knowing that she was imperfect. Does Yuki really want to be with somebody who isn't perfect? Perhaps he was only being nice to her. He felt bad for her. She didn't think that Yuki would do something like that; he just wasn't that type of person. He was always honest and true. And like her, he was also imperfect. Somebody who was perfect wouldn't look as lonely as Yuki sometimes did, wouldn't act like they're happy when they aren't. She had noticed Yuki looking like this; she could see it in his expression when she watched him from far away. But, when she was with him, his expression never had a sense of loneliness or unhappiness. She did feel that she was partly the reason why, and it made her feel useful. But how could someone so imperfect make someone feel such a way.

Perhaps it was because they were much the same. Both were broken. Both sometimes felt lonely. Both had their own strange characteristics. Both had been abused or misunderstood in some manner by their parents. Both had emotional trauma. Both were surprised by the kindness of the other.

She continued to stare into the mirror. She thought that maybe instead of wearing her school uniform like she normally would, perhaps she could dress up? Just a little. She turned her gaze to the messy piles behind her.

Well, maybe she would dress up if she could find any other clothes.

/

Yuki walked into the kitchen to find Tohru beginning to pull out ingredients to make the special dinner of the night. It looked like she was going to prepare some sort of rolled sushi.

_Oh no. _Yuki thought as he watched her. She was going to make little sushi. And she would without a doubt line them all up in a row. Yuki got worried when he thought of Machi's fear of perfection. He didn't think that she would really like lined up sushi that all looked the same. But he hated to ask Tohru to make something else. She had already offered to cook dinner, and he felt that it would sound ungrateful. But still, it was for Machi.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked her, walking further into the kitchen. Tohru quickly turned around from the counter so that she could face him.

"Yes Yuki?" She asked him expectantly with a smile. She was so happy that Yuki had made a friend as close as Machi. She even had a theory that she was more than a friend to him.

Yuki felt rude for even thinking about making her change what she would make, but it simply had to be done. "I see that you are planning to make sushi. Am I correct?" He asked her lightly.

"Yup!" Tohru exclaimed happily. She wanted to make something that looked nice for Machi. That was the reason why she had picked it.

"I see." Yuki said, stepping forward to see the ingredients. He was trying to find a way to tell her without being rude or making Machi sound weird. "Well, you see, Machi doesn't really enjoy sushi." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth. He had decided that this would be the best way to say it, though.

"Oh no!" Tohru exclaimed immediately. "I can't believe how inconsiderate I was being! I should have asked what she likes before I started to make it! And now I'm ruining every-"

"Miss Honda." Yuki interrupted her before she could become anymore upset with herself. "Don't worry about it. We can always make something else." He said. And while he was thinking about it, he quickly said "Machi actually really enjoys curry." He said, pulling the messiest looking dish he could think of out of his mind.

"Well alright!" She said striking a pose where her fist was in front of her in a courageous looking movement. "Then I will most definitely make the best curry ever!" She declared as she began to put away the ingredients that she had been pulling out, replacing them with the necessary ingredients for curry.

"Thank you." Yuki said to her, genuinely relieved about the change.

"No problem Yuki!" Tohru said energetically as she began to work on supper.

_Well at least she wasn't offended. _Yuki thought as he left the kitchen. He walked through the dining room on the way to the stairs and stopped dead as he stared at a picture on the wall. He remembered the first time that Machi had come over, and just before they left he noticed that she was staring straight at it. But, now that he had been concerned over dinner, he realized that the reason for it was probably because of the straightness of it.

Now that he thought about it, his house was far different than Machi's. Her apartment was overflowing with trash and piles upon piles of junk. It seemed that all of her possessions were on the floor. But, he knew that that was what made her the most comfortable. He passed no judgment over her. But, how would she feel in his house? Where it was clean and neat. Perfect.

_I'm so ignorant. _He thought as he walked towards the painting.

/

Machi yelped in pain as she quickly hopped up into a kneeling position. She stared at the palm of her hand where a small trickle of shiny, crimson blood was now flowing freely. "Shoot." She said when she saw the small piece of glass in the cut. She stood up and walked over to where she had a box of medical supplies stashed. Pulling it out, she retrieved the gauze and a small pair of tweezers to pull out the shard with. She dressed her wound after cleaning it with rubbing alcohol, wincing from the pain of it. Once that was all finished she continued to do what she had been doing; digging on her hands and knees for a pair of clothes. So far she had found two shirts, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to wear either of them. And if she did, what would she wear them with? She answered her question when she pulled out a nice pair of black slacks. She stared at them and lightly wiped off a patch of dirt from the shiny material. Does she want to wear these? Or something like a skirt? She began to dig again, searching for the skirt that she knew she owned. She switched over to a different pile of her belongings, beginning the search again. But, although she didn't find her skirt, she did find a bag of hair products and supplies that Kimi had forced upon her one day when she was hungry and wishing she could go out. But unfortunately, they were at a student council meeting. Kimi had giggled and told her that if she used the supplies she could get any boy to buy her a snack; Kimi did it all the time. Machi had accepted the gift (While wondering why Kimi brought such things to a student council meeting, but didn't question it.) and brought it home. She quickly buried it though, and never touched or thought of the little bag again.

She stared at the little bag and slowly stood up. She tentatively took hold of the zipper and pulled it down; opening the bag to see what was inside. She saw clear little bands, larger hair ties, bobby pins, a small can of hairspray, and a comb. There was also a small piece of paper.

_Machi,_

_A time will come when you want something. All you must do is use these supplies and bat your eyelashes. Use them well._

_Kimi_

Machi just stared at the ridiculous note. Was she being serious?

Kimi was a strange one indeed.

/

_**CRACK!**_ Shigure heard from his study. He was currently playing with a paddleball, blowing off his editor's warnings. The sudden noise made him throw up the paddleball in surprise. He sighed and slid open the door to see what all the commotion was about.

"Kyo, Yuki. Please try not to destroy my house." He pleaded in a bored yet concerned tone as he rounded the corner. But what he saw surprised him. Kyo wasn't even in the room. Yuki was standing with his arm extended and his fist through the sliding door. The door had all but disintegrated; it had crumbled towards the floor after the powerful blow.

And that wasn't the only thing that was surprising. The chairs from the table were strewn across the room, and the dirty laundry plastered the floor. All the pictures on the wall were crooked, and some even lay on the ground. Shigure's knees nearly gave out at the sight of his poor, poor dining room.

Yuki pulled his fist out of the door then and turned around to look at Shigure. "Oh, hello." He greeted him with an innocent face as if the dining room's appearance was nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, the sliding door that led to the kitchen opened quickly. Out came Tohru as she began to say "I heard a crashing….." She let her thought trail off as she saw the mess before her. Kyo trailed after her out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" He said. Nobody responded to him though, as his question was quickly answered when he looked into the dining room. Nobody spoke for a moment, but then everyone was talking at once.

"Oh no! Yuki! Machi will be here soon!" Tohru cried as she ran to get the tape to fix the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo yelled in disbelief.

"Yup. Finally gone off of the deep end." Shigure said mostly to himself. "Oh! Maybe I should call Hari to check him over! An Aya for emotional support!" He said, overly excited.

"Don't touch the phone." Yuki told his older cousin as a black cloud of anger surrounded him. If those two were over, the night was sure to be ruined.

"Fine." Shigure sighed unhappily. But then he remembered exactly why he was going to make the phone call. "Yuki. What exactly are you doing?" He asked him, once again upset at the destruction of his house.

"I have the tape!" Tohru nearly yelled as she sprinted towards the door. She had to fix it before Machi arrived! This was Yuki's big night! Everything had to be perfect!

As she pulled out a piece of it, Yuki grabbed onto her wrist. "That won't be necessary Miss Honda." Yuki told her calmly. Everyone stared at him as if he was insane. And that's what they thought too.

Yuki hadn't exactly thought before he acted. It had started with the one picture. He simply turned it slightly so that it wouldn't be straight anymore. But then it had led to him moving the chairs, taking some pictures down and throwing them onto the floor, and throwing about the laundry. And his most recent addition; punching the door into shards. He did it all to make Machi more comfortable here, but he had forgotten about the three other people living there.

"Do you have a fever?" Tohru asked overly concerned as she felt his forehead. He smiled under her concern, but pulled her hand away.

"A fever? More reason to call Hari!" Shigure said excitedly as he once again made his way towards the phone.

"I don't have a fever you stupid mutt." Yuki told him. Shigure, defeated again, backed away from the phone and flipped over one of the chairs, sitting down.

"Yuki, would you mind informing us of your intentions here?" Shigure asked in a confused tone as he motioned about the room.

"Oh." Yuki said, unsure of how to explain his intentions. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far. "Well, I was creating a….." He paused for a moment, trying to think of the correct word. "More comfortable situation for Machi?" He finished, but it came out as a question.

Shigure just stared at him in disbelief. "A more comfortable situation?" He said slowly, testing out the odd sentence.

Yuki slightly blushed. "Yes." He decided, though, that he didn't care what they thought. But, he did care about Machi and her comfort. He really did.

"Right." Shigure said slowly, holding onto the 'I' sound for a long period of time. His tone of voice suggested that he thought Yuki was insane, but he was going to go along with it.

"The hell?" Kyo said as he stared at his gray-haired cousin. He decided that he no longer was interested in Yuki's slow descent into madness though, so he walked back into the kitchen to stir the forgotten curry.

"But, why is this more comforting?" Tohru asked, trying to keep an open mind.

"It isn't important." Yuki told her, trying to save Machi from the embarrassment. Shigure started to giggle.

"Yuki's gone crazy." Shigure sang as he walked back to his study to pick up his paddleball game where he had left off. Tohru looked curious for a moment longer before she broke into a smile.

"Well, if you say that this will make her more comfortable, how can I help?" She asked happily. Yuki smiled back at her, glad that she understood a little and accepted it. Yuki thought for a moment.

"Are you sure that Kyo won't need your help with the curry?" He asked, unconfident with Kyo's cooking abilities.

"Nope! He should have it handled. He is actually a very talented cook!" She praised him, remembering the time she had seen him cook.

_I'll believe that when I taste it._ Yuki thought doubtfully. How could that stupid cat be good at anything? Well, anything other than being able to be accepted by 'regular' people. His mood was slightly affected by the thought, but he pushed it aside, remembering that he was accepted by many 'regular' people now. Machi being one of them. "Well alright then. Come with me outside and we'll get what we need. I was almost finished." He told her happily.

"Okay!" She responded excitedly. She was so glad that she could help. No matter how odd the situation.

/

After Machi had gently brushed her hair, being careful of her now gauze wrapped hand, she looked skeptically at the other supplies she had found in the bag. She set the comb down, and grabbed one of the larger bands from the bag. She experimentally attempted to put it around a lock of her hair, as she had seen Kimi do sometimes on hot days during student council. When she was successful, she stared at it in the mirror. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about having all of her hair pulled together; not a single one out of place. She quickly ripped out the hair tie, dropping it onto the counter top where she had placed her broken mirror so that she would have a place to put all of the supplies.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with the hair ties. She wasn't used to putting her hair up; it just wasn't something that she never did. Maybe she could do a messy ponytail? She pulled all of her hair up to the back or her skull, pulling it together into a bunch. She took the big pony and wrapped it around her hair, holding it securely where it was. She pulled her hands away and once again looked at herself. She felt a little better now that she couldn't actually see the bunch. Her bangs were not included in the bunch, and having them outside of the perfect bundle made her feel even better. And then she got another idea. She reached over to her temple and pulled out a chunk of hair from the bunch. She did the same on the other side and then she wasn't very uncomfortable at all. She liked that her hair was out of place from that perfect bunch. She looked a little closer at herself in the mirror. Actually, it looked really nice.

She was feeling very happy, and she even let out a small smile. Maybe this whole 'doing your hair thing' wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She internally thanked Kimi for the supplies.

She stared at the patch of the floor that had all of the clothes she had found lying there. She walked over to them and bent down, feeling the soft fabrics. She straightened out her back and began to strip her school uniform off of her body so that she could wear the other clothing. She picked up the soft, shiny dress pants and stared at them for a moment before deciding that they were what she wanted to where. She pulled them on and buttoned them, successfully sheathing her bare legs. She stared down at the three shirts she had been able to uncover. The first one was a simple T-shirt. It was a little worn, but it still looked nice. The next was a shiny blouse. It had floral printing all over it with a thick black band wrapping around the square neckline. And the last was a light green casual dress shirt. It had short sleeves and a darker green band running around the square neckline. Starting from under the band the shirt began to flow out, not clingy, but not baggy. It was similar to the second shirt she had found, but it had a higher top, covering more of her breasts, ending just under her collar-bone. She lifted it up, and stared at it. To be honest, she had never worn it before. She wasn't quite sure why; it was a beautiful shirt, and it had been a gift from Yuki. She pulled it on and tied the strings that were behind her back, which made the shirt a little tighter.

She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself again. From head to toe she looked herself over. It was a very different look from what she would usually do. Although she was stepping out of her comfort zone, she felt strangely alright about it. She smiled very lightly at her reflection. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for her to leave. She walked over to the door and took a deep breath. She reached out and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it to its side and opening it, stepping out into the sunshine.

/

Tohru slapped her hand against the wall again, listening to the mud splatter as she spread it out. She really hated making a mess, but if it was for a friend of Yuki's, she would definitely help. She turned around and watched as Yuki smeared the mud in much the same fashion.

Maybe they had taken it too far, but Yuki didn't really care.

"Done!" Tohru exclaimed happily, gazing proudly at the artwork she had done on her half of the walls.

"I think I'm done too." Yuki said as he stepped back and looked at all of his handprints. "Thank you so much for your help, Miss Honda." Yuki said graciously to her.

"Oh it was no problem! I actually had a little fun!" She said as the door to the kitchen slid open.

"Tohru, how long do I steam the rice?" He said to her before he saw her. Once he laid eyes on her and Yuki, he blew up. "The hell?" He yelled as he saw the sticky mud that was coated up their arms and splattered onto their faces.

"Oh!" Tohru said when she realized how ridiculous this must look. Kyo stared at the wall in disbelief.

"You're both insane." He stated as he sighed, calming himself down. "The rice?" He asked, brushing off what he had just witnessed, deciding to accept it.

"Oh! Here, let me help you!" She said as she breezed by him into the kitchen to wash off and start the rice. Kyo followed after her, calm for some reason.

Yuki turned at looked at the room one last time. He decided that it was imperfect enough and headed up the stairs to wash his own arms off. He walked up the stairs quickly while holding his arms out In front of his body. Once he was at the top of the stairs, he turned into the bathroom and shut the door with the back of his body. Once the door was closed he turned on the faucet and began to scrub the filth off of him. He then did a quick wash of his face, getting rid of the splotches that had happened to fall there. He then looked down at what he was wearing. His shirt and pants had become dirty while he was 'fixing' the dining room. He left the bathroom and headed straight for his own. After he had opened the door and entered, he began to look around for something a little less grimy.

The thought that he should leave them on occurred to him; perhaps it would also make Machi more comfortable? But, he decided that since his clothes had never seemed to bother her before, he would change into something a bit nicer.

/

Machi could now see the house emerging at the end of the dirt path. Yuki's directions had been very easy to follow, and since she had been there a few times before the way was vaguely familiar. As she neared the end of the path the breeze began to lightly blow about, moving the imperfect pieces of hair that she had pulled out of the ponytail she created.

She slowly approached the house and stepped up onto the deck, gazing at the house that Yuki was in, but was also so perfect that she wasn't sure if she could stay in it for long. She stood outside of the door for a minute, building up the courage to enter the house where her fears awaited her. After another moment, she finally knocked. Her heartbeat began to race slightly as she thought about walking inside. It got worse when she thought about all the other times she had been in there.

She heard light footsteps approach the door, and it finally slid open, revealing the bright and happy face of Tohru Honda.

"Oh, why hello! You are so pretty!" Tohru said to her happily. Machi stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Um, thank you." She said quietly. Although her answer had been shy, Tohru still smiled wide and took her hand.

"Come with me inside." Tohru said brightly. Machi was always surprised by this girl's overwhelming kindness. Machi didn't answer her though, keeping quiet.

Machi began to panic slightly as they walked through the first entryway like room. All of the shoes were lined up in a neat little row on the side of the wall; a wall that was very clean for that matter. The floor was spotless, and Tohru motioned to where she could place her shoes. Machi took them off and put them next to all of the others, but very sloppily so they didn't line up perfectly with the rest. She took a deep breath before straightening out her back and facing the kind girl once again.

_I can't wait until she sees it! _Tohru thought excitedly, knowing how much Machi would love it. Yuki wouldn't lie about such a thing, so the untidy appearance of the dining room would definitely cheer her up! And maybe she would act a little less shy too.

"Alright, let's go inside!" Tohru said excitedly. She couldn't contain it any longer. Tohru slid the door open and stood over to the side so that Machi could completely take in the scene before her. Machi, who had been dreading this moment since she had been invited, and was prepared for the worst, widened her eyes in surprise.

The room was a complete and utter disaster. Clothes were strewn about on the floor. The chairs were flipped and the door was crumbled. Pictures were lying on the floor, and the walls that they were supposed to be hanging on were completely plastered and smeared in mud. And that large picture on the wall was completely crooked, hanging nearly sideways.

Machi couldn't believe her eyes. A house that was always so clean could look like _this_? She had expected the complete opposite; a clean and tidy room with sparkling walls and a scrubbed floor. But this was completely unexpected. She no longer felt uncomfortable anymore; the house wasn't perfect, so why would she?

Just then she heard footsteps on the stairs. Both her and Tohru's heads swiveled at the sound and they watched as Yuki descended the stairs.

"Machi. You're here." He said happily at the sight of her. Not only was he happy just to be in her presence, but he could tell by looking at her how at ease she was. His plan had worked; a complete success. Now she could enjoy her time here.

"Yuki." Was all she said. She brought her hands together and started to rub her thumbs together nervously. "Why did you do this?" She finally asked. She knew that his house was not dirty ever. So he must have obviously done it for her. Knowing that made her feel guilty, but it also made her heart feel so full that it wanted to burst. He had done all of this for _her_? Was she really that important?

"Do you not like it?" He asked her, a little upset. Tohru immediately stiffened up. Oh no, so this _isn't _something that Machi would like? Was Yuki really insane?

"I do." She said quietly to him. Yuki smiled again and walked closer to her.

Tohru loosened her muscles inn relief. "I'll just go check on supper." Tohru said, quickly leaving. She would let them have a moment alone before they began dinner. She smiled widely at them as she opened and closed the door behind her.

"I did it for you." He told her, smiling at her in his princely way. Machi stared at him in disbelief. It was just like when he broke the chalk. He could sense her discomfort. And this time he did something about it before she was even there. Her heart felt even fuller; it was overflowing.

She let a small smile fill her face as she looked up at him and into his violet eyes. "Thank you." She whispered to him, so grateful.

He smiled a little sweeter. "You're welcome." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're wearing the shirt that I bought for you." He said happily; this was the first time she had worn it. "And you did your hair." He continued as he moved his hand forward so that he could touch one of her imperfect pieces. "You look beautiful." He told her, truly meaning it.

Machi blushed hard at his words and looked down. Of course, once again, she was nervous in his presence. "Don't look away." He said as he lightly placed a finger under her chin and lifted it gently towards his face. "Such beauty shouldn't be hidden." He told her as he gazed into her eyes.

She continued to blush at him as he leaned closer to her. She could smell him and his distinct scent; it could not be matched by anyone else and it could not be bought. It was simply his own.

"Thank you. For everything." She said as he leaned in even closer than before, his hands on either side of her face. He was a centimeter away from her lips when….

"YUKI! MY DARLING BROTHER HAS FINALLY ENCHANTED A WOMAN OF HIS OWN!" Screamed Ayame excitedly as he slid the door open dramatically and exuberantly walked in on the scene before him. Hatori closely followed with his doctor's bag.

Machi froze instantly and blushed even harder than before, if that was even possible. Yuki released her and moved back. "Shigure!" He yelled, turning his head towards the dog's study. Shigure was just walking out of the room, laughing quietly behind his hand.

"Shigure! My love!" Ayame exclaimed as he extended his arm out towards Shigure.

"Aya! My darling!" Shigure retaliated as he extended his hand out towards Ayame. Hatori walked in between them before they could touch, though, and walked right up to Yuki.

"Say 'ah'." Hatori said to Yuki in a bored yet authoritative tone. Yuki just stared at him in confusion, but then set his fiery glare on Shigure after he had realized what Hatori was doing. Shigure was currently getting a little too close to Ayame, whispering something into his ear.

"Shigur-ah!" Yuki was about to yell at his idiot cousin when Hatori shoved a tongue depressor into his mouth, forcing him to say 'ah'. Machi just stared at him in concern and confusion, still not fully understanding the situation.

"Won't you two join us for dinner? I'm sure Tohru has cooked something delicious for us." Shigure offered to the two other men in the room.

Yuki gave a slight gagging sound in protest, but no one paid him any attention.

"Why of course we would!" Ayame yelled in delight. Hatori squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.

_Damnit!_ Yuki thought as he spit out the tongue depressor. _So much for making her comfortable._

**The End!**

**A/N: I hope that you all liked it! Don't forget to review and favorite; that just makes me SO happy! Once again, I apologize if Machi was OOC. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
